Donaghy and Daughter
by bloodrosered
Summary: Donna Silver, desperate for money for her sick mom, applies for a job at TGS, only to realize Jack Donaghy is her Dad!


Chapter 1

Donna Silver scanned the newspapers for a job. She needed a job that had good benefits; her mom, Sylvia, had cancer and her medical bills were piling up. Her mom didn't have any health insurance because she was a retired exotic dancer: sure, the pay was good, but no health benefits.

Donna had just finished college with her BA in English and minor in Theatre Arts. She had always wanted to be a writer, especially TV or movies. All of her English teachers had told her that she was talented and loved her work. Donna created three movies: all of which she wrote, produced, directed and even acted in, with some help from friends in college.

She saw the ad:

_Writer Wanted for Sketch Comedy at NBC Studios. Good pay, plus benefits. Experience preferred. Bring resume and references. 30 Rockefeller Plaza, NYC. Ask for Liz Lemon._

Donna dialed the number and got an answer from a friendly sounding Southern voice.

"NBC Studios, Kenneth speaking,"

"Yes, may I speak to Liz Lemon. I'm calling in regards to the ad in the paper."

"One moment, please."

There was a long silence. Soon, an answering machine:

_You've reached the office of Liz Lemon. Leave a message._

"Hi, my name is Donna Silver. I saw your ad for writer in the paper and I am interested in the position. Give me a call so we can set up an appointment. Thank you. Bye." She left her number where she could be contacted.

All she had to do was wait. She sat in her apartment room, going through her essays that her teachers thought were good and called her English and Theatre Arts professors, asking to use them as references. She gathered the amateur movies that she made in college that she thought were good. She put together an outfit that she thought would make her look good for her meeting.

She sat on her bed, looking at the picture of her mother and her at last year's Relay for Life: toting purple shirts and her mom wearing a purple bandana, smiling as she battled her cancer. Her mom was diagnosed less than two years ago and had been fighting for her life, going through chemo treatments and doctor's appointments and scans, all were very expensive and Donna's last job wasn't paying enough nor was it offering good benefits. She needed every bill covered, plus pay for her rent and utilities. She was barely making enough to pay for the rent. Everything was expensive in New York…but I guess that's why many people flocked there was because the jobs were good paying.

"Donna, someone named Liz Lemon's on the phone," said Sylvia.

"Oh," she said. She took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Donna Silver?"

"Yes, speaking."

"I got your message and I would like you to come in for an interview on Friday, what do you say, noon?"

"Yea, that's good."

"OK, see you then."

Donna went to make dinner for her mom and herself. Sylvia had lost so much weight and it was difficult to keep it down due to nausea and vomiting. Not even her anti-nausea pills worked. It was hard to watch her mother go through a painful battle. It would be nice to have a father figure around to help her mother. She never asked about her father. Donna grew up in a single mother family and she had a lot of boyfriends, none of them she committed to.

"Mom," she said. "Can you tell me about my father?"

Sylvia froze, holding her macaroni and cheese halfway to her chin and space, staring silent.

"Why?"

"I want to know."

"You've never asked me about your father before. You've always been happy with a single parent life."

"Still, I want to know."

"Well, he was very handsome, he had these blue eyes…I remember. I do know he was married, yet he told me he was unhappy in his marriage. We first met in NYC and we had an affair for a few months until I got pregnant somewhere around 1989. He told me he was separating from his wife in order to be with me, but I decided against it. I broke it off. I told him that we could stay friends and to keep in touch. But, I never told him that I had gotten pregnant."

"What was his name?"

"I believe his name was Jack…" her memory was clouded. "It was an Irish name, I think it was Donafie or something like that. No! Donaghy. That's it. I don't remember what he did for a living, but I know he made a lot of money. He would visit the club every moment he got…and paid me lots of money to give him lapdances…"

"Mom, you don't have to go into detail!" said a disgusted Donna. "I get it."

After dinner, Donna went to her room, looking at her red hair, her blue eyes…just like her Dad's. Jack Donaghy. She wondered what he would look like. Where he was now? What was he doing now? Would he ever be interested in someone like her?

XXX

Friday came quickly and Donna got up early to prepare for her meeting with Liz Lemon. She showered, brushed her teeth, fixed her short hair, and dressed in her outfit, carrying her essays, films, resume and references. She left a note for her mom to go to her chemo session at this time and she would be back to pick her up after her interview. She walked to the GE Building where NBC Studios was. It wasn't a far walk from where she lived on W 42nd Street, just outside Hell's Kitchen.

Soon as she got to the GE Building, she looked at her Post-It Note of what floor to take the elevator. She had to go to TGS with Tracy Jordan. She saw a blonde, friendly looking page answering phones.

"Welcome to NBC Studios," said the man. "I'm Kenneth. How can I help you today?" Though he was very happy, perhaps too happy, Donna liked him anyway.

"Um…yes. I'm here to see Liz Lemon. What floor am I supposed to go to?"

"Take the elevator to Studio 6H. It'll be on the elevator."

"Thank you."

She walked towards the elevator and looked for Studio 6H and pressed the button where she had to go.

"Could you hold that?" said a man's voice. It was deep and soft with a touch of gruffness. He was dressed in suit: dark tuxedo, a tie, and a white, starch pressed shirt. His brown hair had lots of gray and his steel blue eyes had a narrow shape.

"Sure," said Donna.

"Thank you," he said.

Donna wanted to look at his eyes again. She could've sworn they were just like hers. She opened her compact mirror and looked at her own eyes: blue and narrow just like his. She shrugged it off, thinking she was crazy. She felt uncomfortable and stood silently on the other elevator.

The man stared at the young woman: she was pretty with her red hair, her nose, her lips. He couldn't see her eyes though: they were covered by bangs.

"I'm sorry to bother you," said Donna. "But could you direct me to Liz Lemon's office?"

"Lemon? You're here to see Lemon?" said the man.

"Yes. I'm here for an interview with a position for writing crew."

"Certainly."

He stared at her eyes. They were curiously familiar: so blue and narrow. He shook it off. It was just coincidental. Blue eyes weren't uncommon. Once the elevator dinged to the floor, they got off together and the man showed her where Liz's office was.

"Thank you, sir," she replied.

"No problem," he replied.

She sat in a chair right outside her office. A woman with dark brown hair, black rimmed glasses, dressed in casual, gender-neutral attire. It showed that she had little interest in dressing like a stereotypical female fashion. She had food crumbs on the front of her shirt.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um…yes, I'm here to see Liz Lemon about a position in the writing crew."

"That would be me," she said. "You must be Donna Silver."

"Yea. I called a few days ago."

"Come on in," she said.

She stepped inside a rather tiny office with a messy desk, an Apple laptop, a large sign that said THE GIRLIE SHOW, a tan couch sat below the sign, there were pictures and posters on the walls.

"Have a seat," she said.

"Thank you," said Donna. "Oh, here's my resume."

"Thank you." She began looking through her resume.

"You attended NYU for four years, graduated with a BA in English and Theatre Arts. So, why do you think you would like to work in television?"

"Well, I do have experience in the field," Donna said. "In fact, I have some films that I did in college that I wrote, directed, and acted in." She reached into her canvas bag and pulled them out. "You don't have to watch them now."

"Wow!" she said. "That's impressive. You did these?"

"Well, yes. I just chose the ones I thought were best."

She looked at the titles with interest.

"What would you say are your strengths?"

"Well, I'm very dedicated to my work and I'm very independent. I would like to use my skills from college in this line of work."

"What would you say are your weaknesses?"

"I'm modest."

"Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"Possibly working in television, writing my own shows or being a director."

Liz was pretty impressed.

"I have essays, plays, and stories that I wrote in English class," Donna said. "Would you like to read them?"

"I would, thank you. I'll review your resume and your items over the weekend and I'll decide whether you qualify as a candidate for the position. As far as I know, you are one of the top candidates."

"Well, thank you. I look forward to hearing from you soon."

"Good, good."


End file.
